Freedom Squad: Rise of Roxy/Transcript (Part 1)
Transcript Part 1 Roxy Returns Tyler, Adagio, Fang, Maddie, Rei, and Minako, We're at the Comic Book Store Picking Out a Comic to Read Miles Tails Prower: How About the Latest Issue of Alien Superhero: Guyver Supernova? Tyler Klause: Good Thinking Tails Tyler Picks Out the New Issue of Alien Superhero Guyver Supernova Where Gavin Is Fighting the Cobra Snake Dogross Minako Aino: Wow Dogross is So Scarry Rei Hino: Yeah He Sure Is But Guyver Supernova Can Take Him Adagio: I Wouldin't Be Too Sure About That Guyver Supernova Can use his New Technique called the raging fire fist to destroy this snakey threat Fang Klause: Awesome Just Then A Spaceship Crashed In the Backyard Near Tyler's House Maddie Klause: What Was That? The Gang Ran Out of the Comic Book Store with the Newest Issue of Alien Superhero: Guyver Supernova Miles Tails Prower: Hey You Gotta Pay For That Comic! Tyler Klause: Oh Sorry. Tyler Runs Back and Hand Tails Money Tyler Klause: Here Ya Go Tyler Then Runs With Super Speed Back to His House with The New Issue of Alien Superhero Guyver Supernova The Group We're at Tyler's Backyard Looking at the Crashed Thing In His Backyard Tyler Klause: Wow Get a Load of that Thing! Fang Klause: It Sure Is Big Bro. Maddie Klause: What Could It Be? Adagio Raises hands Up In the Air in Question Adagio: I Don't Know But It Could Be Dangerous Rei Hino: Come On Let's Look At It Minako Aino: Yeah Whoever's In It Could Give Us Tickets to Galatic Comedy You Know What I Mean? All: MINAKO! Minako Was Frightend and Went Back Minako Aino: Ok Yeah That Wasn't Funny Sorry. Adagio: But Who Was Piloting That Thing? Roxy (Off Sing Song Voice): It Was Me The Team Gasped Then They Saw A Yellow Black Like Shadow Jumped Down to the Part of Her Ship That Black Yellow Like Shadow Revealed to Be Roxy Roxy: Well, Well, Well, Well. Let Me Get a Look At The Team You Must Be The Cyber Boy Tyler Klause You Must Be Tyler's Brother Fang You Must Be Tyler's Sister Maddie And You Two Must Be Tyler's Girlfriends Rei and Minako AKA Sailor Mars and Venus. Well, Queen Serenity Took You Two to Live On Acmetropolis Right That's Just Swell! Minako Aino: It Can't Be Roxy Giggles and Laughs Roxy: But it Can Be And It Is You Guys May Recognize Me as I Was Destroyed by The Beast Morphers Rangers And You Cyber Boy! I Got a New Style. and a Few New Adjustments, That'll Put an End to You're Afterlife Once and For All! Tyler Klause: Wow, Wow, T-This is Gotta Be A Misunderstanding In Case You Haven't Heard I Defeated Many Bad Guys With My Pals Help. Roxy: Yeah, Yeah, I Heard I Had You're Little Message Spread Across the Cyber Dimension ON RECORDER! Roxy Jumps Down from her ship on to the ground Roxy: I Just Love That Part, Where You're Father Professor Hiiragi Spend a Job For Days on B.O.A.R.D. on this Big Planet With a Bunch of Super Losers! Roxy Gets Out her Microphone and Sings Other Friends Roxy (Singing): That's Right I Heard the Story Over and Over Agian '' Tyler Jumps back and Screams Roxy (Singing): ''Jee It's Swell to Finally Meet You're Other Friends '' Minako as Sailor Venus Uses Her Chain Whip to Whip Roxy But Roxy Dodges as She Sings Roxy (Singing): ''That's Right I Heard the Story Roxy Glitchly Jumps Back to Rei Hino as Sailor Mars Roxy (Singing): Don't Really Like How It Ends Roxy Jumps Back to Maddie Klause and Flips Over Her Hair Roxy (Singing): Gee It's Swell to Finally Meet You're Other Friends. Roxy (Singing): What Did You Say About Me What Did You Say? '' Roxy (Singing): ''What Did You Do Without Me What Did You Do? Roxy (Singing): Did You Play Video Games Without Me What Did You Play? Roxy Runs to Tyler and Flirts With him as She Sings Roxy (Singing): Did You Think All This Time That I Wouldin't Find Out About You? '' Minako Aino: Hands Off My Boyfriend! The Freedom Squad Jumps Roxy From Behind But Roxy Beats the Freedom Squad With her Virus Speed Roxy (Singing): ''That's Right I Heard the Story Over and Over Agian '' Then Roxy Uses her Virus Speed to Jump to the Roof of Tyler's House Roxy (Singing): G''ee It's Swell to Finally Meet You're Other Friends. Tyler Groaned as He Got Up Rei Hino: She's Running Circles Around Us Minako Aino: Im Resting, Give Me a Break. Fang Klause: So What Was Roxy Doing Here? Adagio: I Don't Know Maddie Klause: It Really Is Her But She Can't Be Serious? Tyler Klause: You Know Her Maddie, Can You Tell Us Who She Is? Roxy Gets Mad and Virus Black Like Ink Goes Down Her Cheeks Roxy (Singing): Who Am I? Who Am I? What are you even saying?! Im the Loser of the Video Game You Didin't Know You We're Playing. '' Roxy (Singing): ''Let's Play Another Video Game, This Time i Get to Win. '' Roxy Get Out her Blaster Roxy (Singing): ''Live's on the line The Battle Begins Ready or Not Let's Begin. '' Roxy (Singing): ''Oooh! That's Right I Heard the Story Over and Over Agian. '' Roxy Uses her Blaster to Blast the Freedom Squad but The Freedom Squad Dodges Roxy (Singing): ''Gee It's Swell To Finally Beat His Other Friends '' Roxy (Singing): ''Ohh That's Right I Heard the Story Don't Really Like How It Ends Roxy Uses her Virus Speed to Get up to the Roof of Tyler's House Roxy (Singing): Gee It's Swell to Finally Beat His Other Friends Roxy (Singing): Ohh That's Right I Heard the Story Don't Really Like How It Ends Roxy Charges up Her Blaster for an Attack Roxy (Singing): Jee It's Swell to Finally Beat His Roxy (Singing): OOOOTHER Roxy (Singing): OOOOTHER '' Roxy (Singing): ''OOOTHER '' Roxy Blasts Rei Hino, Fang Klause, and Maddie Klause Roxy (Singing): ''Friends Rei, Maddie, Fang, Get Teleported to the Cyber Dimension Minako Aino: What Did You Do To Our Friends?! Roxy: Oh I Sent them on a one way trip to the cyber dimension. Tyler's tears are dwelling down his cheeks Tyler Gets Up Angirly and Puts on His Rhino Man Morpher Tyler Klause: RHINO MAN FORM, ACTIVATE! Tyler Becomes Armor Hero Rhino Man. Rhino Man: NOW YOU'RE GONNA PAY! Rhino Man Charges at Roxy and Fights Roxy Adagio: Time for me to transform into Mastiff Man! Minako Aino: No Adagio Stay Back! Adagio: Why? Minako Aino: Because Tyler Can Handle Roxy On His Own. Adagio: I HAVE TO HELP HIM! Minako Aino: I SAID STAY BACK! Adagio accidentally kicks Minako Aino Adagio: Sorry Minako But I've Got a Job to Do Adagio Puts on His Mastiff Man Morpher Adagio: Mastiff Man Form, Activate! Adagio morphs into Mastiff Man Morpher Computer: Transformation Complete. Mastiff Man: ROXY! Roxy: Oh Great Not You Agian. Roxy Fires Her Blaster at Mastiff Man Mastiff Man: MISSED ME! Roxy: I Won't Miss This Time Roxy Blasts at Mastiff Man Agian and Hits Mastiff Man in the Chest Mastiff Man: It doesn't hurt me. Rhino Man: Adagio, Time for a Little Tag Team Action. Mastiff Man: Got It Rhino Man: LET'S DO THIS! Roxy: Bring It On Armor Boys. Minako Aino: (Weakly) Tyler, Adagio. Look Out for Her Blasts! Mastiff Man: OH NO! Roxy blasts at Minako Aino Rhino Man: MINAKO! Rhino Man Runs to Minako Aino Minako Aino: You betrayed me all. Adagio: Minako, forgive me. Minako Aino: Adagio I Told You to Stay Back Tyler Klause: Minako Im Sorry. (Crying) Roxy Kidnapped Maddie and Fang Now It's Up To Me To Save Them! Tyler Opens the Portal to The Cyber Dimension and Goes into the Cyber Dimension Alone as the Portal Closes Adagio: TYLER I'M COMING WITH YOU! Tyler Klause: NO, ADAGIO! STAY PUT AND THAT'S AN ORDER! I'll Be Back Soon Besides this is something i have to do alone! The Portal Closes and Minako Sits adagio down on the couch